uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ps 104/kjv
: }|1| 104:1 Bless the LORD, O my soul. O LORD my God, thou art very great; thou art clothed with honour and majesty. }} : }|2| 104:2 Who coverest thyself with light as with a garment: who stretchest out the heavens like a curtain: }} : }|3| 104:3 Who layeth the beams of his chambers in the waters: who maketh the clouds his chariot: who walketh upon the wings of the wind: }} : }|4| 104:4 Who maketh his angels spirits; his ministers a flaming fire: }} : }|5| 104:5 Who laid the foundations of the earth, that it should not be removed for ever. }} : }|6| 104:6 Thou coveredst it with the deep as with a garment: the waters stood above the mountains. }} : }|7| 104:7 At thy rebuke they fled; at the voice of thy thunder they hasted away. }} : }|8| 104:8 They go up by the mountains; they go down by the valleys unto the place which thou hast founded for them. }} : }|9| 104:9 Thou hast set a bound that they may not pass over; that they turn not again to cover the earth. }} : }|10| 104:10 He sendeth the springs into the valleys, which run among the hills. }} : }|11| 104:11 They give drink to every beast of the field: the wild asses quench their thirst. }} : }|12| 104:12 By them shall the fowls of the heaven have their habitation, which sing among the branches. }} : }|13| 104:13 He watereth the hills from his chambers: the earth is satisfied with the fruit of thy works. }} : }|14| 104:14 He causeth the grass to grow for the cattle, and herb for the service of man: that he may bring forth food out of the earth; }} : }|15| 104:15 And wine that maketh glad the heart of man, and oil to make his face to shine, and bread which strengtheneth man's heart. }} : }|16| 104:16 The trees of the LORD are full of sap; the cedars of Lebanon, which he hath planted; }} : }|17| 104:17 Where the birds make their nests: as for the stork, the fir trees are her house. }} : }|18| 104:18 The high hills are a refuge for the wild goats; and the rocks for the conies. }} : }|19| 104:19 He appointed the moon for seasons: the sun knoweth his going down. }} : }|20| 104:20 Thou makest darkness, and it is night: wherein all the beasts of the forest do creep forth. }} : }|21| 104:21 The young lions roar after their prey, and seek their meat from God. }} : }|22| 104:22 The sun ariseth, they gather themselves together, and lay them down in their dens. }} : }|23| 104:23 Man goeth forth unto his work and to his labour until the evening. }} : }|24| 104:24 O LORD, how manifold are thy works! in wisdom hast thou made them all: the earth is full of thy riches. }} : }|25| 104:25 So is this great and wide sea, wherein are things creeping innumerable, both small and great beasts. }} : }|26| 104:26 There go the ships: there is that leviathan, whom thou hast made to play therein. }} : }|27| 104:27 These wait all upon thee; that thou mayest give them their meat in due season. }} : }|28| 104:28 That thou givest them they gather: thou openest thine hand, they are filled with good. }} : }|29| 104:29 Thou hidest thy face, they are troubled: thou takest away their breath, they die, and return to their dust. }} : }|30| 104:30 Thou sendest forth thy spirit, they are created: and thou renewest the face of the earth. }} : }|31| 104:31 The glory of the LORD shall endure for ever: the LORD shall rejoice in his works. }} : }|32| 104:32 He looketh on the earth, and it trembleth: he toucheth the hills, and they smoke. }} : }|33| 104:33 I will sing unto the LORD as long as I live: I will sing praise to my God while I have my being. }} : }|34| 104:34 My meditation of him shall be sweet: I will be glad in the LORD. }} : }|35| 104:35 Let the sinners be consumed out of the earth, and let the wicked be no more. Bless thou the LORD, O my soul. Praise ye the LORD. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *